iVisit Freddie
by JustAnotherBlondeWriter
Summary: Set a day or so after the accident in 'Sam & Cat: #TheKillerTunaJump', Sam decides to visit Freddie in the hospital while he's healing up. Fluffy!Seddie.


Sliding off her motorcycle, a blonde headed girl pulled the black leather jacket she wore tighter around her well toned frame. She'd told herself she wasn't going to come visit him, but at the same time, she did feel slightly guilty for what happened. But only slightly. Her tennis shoes padded quietly against the concrete as she picked up her pace, wanting to get out of the rain as it slowly started up.

Entering the hospital, Sam shook out her long hair, rolling her eyes at the woman who glared at her, obviously not happy with the teenager for flicking her wet hair around. Making sure to wipe her feet, Sam pushed her locks back and headed towards the elevator. Passing the food cart on her way, she snatched up two cookies and an orange juice before quickly stepping into an elevator. Taking a drink of her newly acquired drink, she pressed the button for the eighth floor and leaned against the back wall.

A family entered on the second floor, chattering quietly about their own problems, leaving Sam to silently groan in the back. They ignored her until the seventh floor, where they finally got off and left Sam alone once more. At the ding that signaled she was at her destination, the ham-lover exited onto the floor and looked down the halls. Finding the numbers she was looking for, she started off towards Freddie's room, shoving one of the cookies in her mouth. While she sort of wanted to see the nub, she definitely didn't want to have to share any of her food with him. Just as she came to his room, she forced the last cookie into her mouth and washed it down with her orange juice.

Giving her hands a fast wipe on her jeans, she entered his room. Robbie, who's wounds had only consisted of broken bones, had been released earlier that morning, leaving Freddie to suffer along. Though, it'd been obvious from his pain filled smile he was more than happy to be without a neighbor, rather than sharing the room with Robbie.

Passed out with the TV on, Freddie snored slightly. His mother had been taken care of with a few quick lies from Sam and was only calling twice a day, instead of every three hours. Which meant that for the most part, Fredweiro was here alone. And something about that just didn't sit well with the blonde who'd made it her goal to harass the now wounded young man. Deciding it was best not to wake him, she pulled up a chair and sat herself down beside his bed. "Stupid Benson," she muttered, propping her feet up on his bed. "The Olympic are on. You should be watching the men's hockey team beat the snot out of one another," she said with a bit of laughter in her tone. Grabbing the remote, she keyed in the number five and watched as the Olympics filled the screen.

An hour or two had slowly gone by and soon Sam was using her fist to keep her head up, eyes dropping as she fought off sleep. "Sam?" Came a muffled groan through the darkness.

Jerking away, Sam turned to Freddie, giving him a lazy grin. "Hey Fredwardo, look who's up." Pulling her leg under her, she ran a hand over her eyes. "You missed your dinner...so I ate it," she told him with a shrug.

His reply was the rolling of his eyes and a shrug of his own shoulders. Before they could continue their conversation however, a doctor walked in, chart in hand. "Ah, Mr. Benson, how're we feeling today?" Catching sight of Sam, the man stopped. "Oh, I hadn't realized you had a visitor. My name's Dr. Carmichael," he greeted, sticking out his hand to shake Sam's. "You must be Mr. Benson's girlfriend."

Scoffing, Sam shook his head and then her head, "Uh, no. We're just friends."

"Ah, my mistake. Either way," he continued without missing a beat, "We're gonna take the mouth bandages off. Think you're up for it?" The doctor asked, setting his chart down and moving to the other side of Freddie's bed. Without waiting for a reply though, he slowly began the process of unwrapping the bandages around the brunet boy's jaw. It took only a few minutes before all was done. "There we go! Looking better already," he chuckled, wrapping the bandages up and disposing of them. "How's the jaw?"

Moving it, Freddie shifted his jaw. "Feels good. A little sore, but not too terrible." He clenched and unclenched his teeth at the doctor's instructions and Sam sat quietly, letting them finish up.

Dr. Carmichael gave Freddie's shoulder a short pat, "All seems to be healing pretty well. I think we're gonna be able to have you out of here by tomorrow night, so long as your leg looks good. For now, get a good night sleep and I'll be by to check you in the morning." With that, he gave a nod to Sam and was on his way out.

"What're you doing here, Sam?" Freddie deadpanned, eyebrow raised as he looked to his old friend.

Letting her shoulders rise and fall, Sam sighed, "I dunno. I was bored, really. No one needed an overnight sitting and Cat wanted to go out with Robbie, so," she didn't meet his eye.

"You felt bad," he accused, laughter in his tone. Blue eyes met his in a fiery glare. "Ah yeah, totally felt guilty."

Grunting, Sam kicked his foot. "Don't get stupid, Fredwardo." They sat in silence a moment longer before Sam let out a loud yawn and stretched out. "I should probably get going though. I'm pretty tired," she told him, standing.

A sad look reached Freddie's expression. "But I've only just woke up," he said softly, before clearing his throat and looking away. "You could sleep here," he added, glancing back towards her.

For a long moment, Sam didn't know what to say. "They wheeled the other bed out," she explained, motioning towards the empty space to Freddie's left. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to though. It'd been a while since she'd gotten to spend any time with the little lame-o and she hated to admit it, but she'd really started to miss him. And having Cat call him down here and hang out and flirt with him had only made her realize that more.

He shrugged again, smiling. "This bed is plenty big enough for both of us."

Her own lips tugged into a smile and she laughed. "In town for barely a day and already you're trying to get me to sleep with you, typical Freddie Benson," she teased. He laughed, making no other comment as he watched her slip out of her jacket and toss it onto the chair she'd previously be occupying. The tennis shoes were kicked off next and he scooted over, giving her room next to his good arm. Climbing into the bed, she sighed comfortably as her head rested against his arm. It was a pleasant surprised to see he'd been keeping up with his work outs - something that had been made obvious from the muscle in his bicep she could feel.

His other arm still in a cast, he rested it against her hip as they both snuggled in closer and Sam wiggled her feet under the blankets, allowing their legs to tangle into one another. "I'm glad you're okay, Sam," Freddie said softly, looking down at her her.

Giving him a jab, she made a face, "And I guess I'm glad you cared enough to come make sure I was okay." It was enough to make Freddie smile and Sam wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing her face against his chest. "I missed you, Freddie."

Tightening his grip slightly, he pressed his nose against the top of her head, inhaling the scent that was oh so Sam. "I missed you too, Sam."


End file.
